The Beginning
by azure blue espeon
Summary: Sent on a mission by the Mizukage Chojuro and Ao must investigate the recent deaths happening in a nearby town. But can they save themselves from falling prey to the same thing that they're investigating? Contains OC and T rating might not come in till later on. Part one of the Kasumi Chronicles.
1. The mission

**Hi! I know I should finish up my other Tales of the Abyss story, but I got hit with inspiration and I couldn't stop thinking of this. So here it is. I might make a sequel or make it a series, but we'll just worry about this now and that later. :) I also wanna thank my new Beta reader QueenOfCrazy.**

**I'm better at dialogue than imagery, so you're gonna have to imagine whats going on. Though I think I've made it easy enough to tell what's going on. When I read things, it comes out anime style in my head, so it has affected how I write. Sorry. **

**Also, Most of the time Chojuro, when he speaks, there will be some kind of stutter. It won't be in his thoughts, but most of the time it will be there. Though there are times where he won't stutter. That should be the last of all I need to say, so on with the story!**

* * *

**Time 8:00 AM Location Kirigakure, Mizukage Tower, The Mizukage's office.**

***knock knock***

"Yes?"

"Lady Mizukage-sama, Ao and Chojuro have arrived."

"Good let them in."

"As you wish." And with the secretaries leave, the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, was left with her thoughts. Thoughts of a mission that the formerly mentioned ninjas may not come back from. It's not to say that Ao and Chojuro were weak. No, quite the opposite. Ao was a skilled veteran shinobi with his mastery of Konoha's Byakugan. And Chojuro, though shy and lacking in the confidence department, was a great swordsmen possessing great skill in Kenjutsu, enough to become one of the fabled Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. But the unknown threat they will be facing, might just be too much for even them.

* * *

**Time 8:15 AM Location Kirigakure, Mizukage Tower, Entrance.**

"The Mizukage will see you now"

"I see... Let's go Chojuro." And with that Ao headed out of the lobby and down a series of hallways that would eventually lead him to a stairway to the Mizukage's office.

"Uh.. Yes sir. Thank you." Seeing that Ao was leaving, Chojuro hurriedly bowed to the secretary and ran to catch up with the taller blue haired man.

After a few minutes of navigating the maze of hallways and walking up many flights of stairs, and then repeating the process a few more times they arrived at the doorway leading into the Mizukage's office.

* * *

***knock knock***

"Mizukage-sama, it's Chojuro and I. May we enter?"

"Yes, come in. There is something of importance I need to discuss with you."

'Eh- importance? Mizukage-sama sounds worried.. I hope everything's alright...' And with that thought Chojuro made to follow behind Ao who had just opened the door.

Upon entering the room they made their way to the centre of the room and kneeled down to show their respect. "Ao, Chojuro, rise. Do you know why you're here?"

"Is there a mission you have for us?"

"That is correct, but do you have any ideas as to what the mission will be on?"

"Uhh- is it about Okaizumi?" Okaizumi- Translated into hilly spring or The spring in the hills. About four days travel from Kirigakure. Its located on the base of the largest hill, Sarugomi, and surrounded by many other hills. Because of the geographical position of the said hills, the wind can be harsh in some places while other there is no wind at all.

"Yes, there have been many recent deaths in Okaizumi, and the cause is unknown." "With all due respect, why is Chojuro needed? I am sure I can manage this mission on my own-" '! Manage.. Marriage.. alone'

"I do not need somebody else to handle a mission such as this... Mizukage-sama?" 'What's up with that look? I can't see her eyes, and I'm feeling this killer intent..'  
'Somebody.. Nobody.. My marriage will be alone..With nobody else..'

"Ao." as she motions with her forefingers to come closer,smiling the whole time.

"Yes Mizukage-sama?" he said as he leaned closer.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

"! Huuh?!" 'What did I do? Was it something I said?' After hearing her response he quickly backed up, into the middle of the room, a safe distance away from the Mizukage. Or a relatively safe distance, he had to face the fact that even the hallway wasn't completely safe. As they say, "Hell hath no Fury like a Woman scorned."

"Um- why am I needed?" 'I don't think I could be of any help on a mission like this..' Chojuro asked, as he spoke up for the first time since he entered the room.

As soon as he finished talking, it was as if a switch was turned off. There was silence, however brief, in the Mizukage's office. Ao, and Chojuro both waiting to hear the Mizukage's answer. And the Mizukage wanting to put it off, even just for a few more moments. Because if they fail, it might be the last time she would see her allies, her companions.

"We have no idea what kind of enemy you will be facing. There is little to no information on what it could be. All we know is that people are dying. If it was an actual person who was just going out and killing people I would send Chojuro to take him out. And if it was some other kind of way that wasn't directly killing the people, I would send Ao. But the fact stands that we don't know what it is. So I'll send you both in, to cover each other's weaknesses, to watch the others back." And with the conclusion of her mini speech the full implications of what could happen if they fail. Knowing that they could die they could handle, its one fact that every ninja must face. But it's the fear of the unknown is what truly strikes fear into a man's heart.  
And after giving them a moment to think it over, she asked the question that will change all their lives for however much longer they live. "So, will you two accept this mission?"

'If we don't, who knows how many other shinobi will die trying to find out the cause of the deaths in Okaizumi.'

'.. What if whatever is killing the people in Okaizumi comes to Kirigakure.. Then the Mizukage-sama and everyone who lives in Kirigakure.. They'll all die.'

'I can't let that happen.' Then simultaneously, as if it was practiced, they both came to a decision. "Mizukage-sama, I will find out what is causing the deaths in Okaizumi."  
After hearing their response a smile forms on her lips and her eyes soften. "Very well then. ... Just make sure you come back alive. Don't die on me. Okay."  
'Yes, I won't die. So I can protect that smile on our gentle Mizukage. So it won't go away because of sadness and hardship. I- no we- We will come back alive. I think.'

* * *

After agreeing to head to their respective homes and retrieving what they need, they decided that they would meet up at the village's Northgate, being that Okaizumi was to the located north of Kirigakure.

Unfortunately, for Chojuro, his apartment was located south of the Mizukage tower which is in the middle of Kirigakure, while Ao's was in the west. So since he had more distance to cover and didn't want to make Ao wait for him, he ran across the rooftops of the buildings in between him and his house. After gathering everything he needed, from extra Kunai, to food and water he was about to set off to the Northgate. But just as he was about to walk out the door he turned around and looked at his apartment.

'I might not see this apartment again. Even though it's a bit big for just me...It's still home. And I think I'm gonna miss it... But- No, I won't think about what might happen. I will keep going forward. So if something does happen, I know I tried my best, and then I will have no regrets.'

Pulling himself out of his self-reflection he noticed that he spent over five minutes standing at the doorway. "Ah! Oh no! Ao must be waiting for me by now!" And with that said he hurriedly locked the door and sped off northbound with some new confidence in him.

* * *

'There's the Northgate! And there's Ao! Maybe he hasn't noticed that I'm not there yet.' As Chojuro was running towards the Northgate he fervently hoped that his absence wasn't noticed.

Too bad one little piece of information slipped his mind in his rush to make it in time.

"Chojuro, there you are. Your late." Ao turned to the younger ninja with a slightly annoyed face.

"A-ah, sorry. I lost track of time, and when I realized what time it was I rushed to get here."

"Don't let it happen again. Ninja in my time were never late. Being late by even a minute can cost you greatly. Be it from losing an opportunity to kill your target or something bad happening in your absence. Oh and Chojuro." As he was saying that, he thought back on the days of when Kirigakure was known as the Blood Mist Village. When things were a lot stricter and more dangerous than they were now.

"U-uh yes?"

"It might help if you didn't spend 5 minutes just standing in one place."

'! Ah! That's right. Ao is a sensory ninja. He probably knew where I was the whole time.' "I-it won't happen again." Standing up a little straighter, as to not lessen Ao's already not so high view on himself.

"Good, then with that settled, we will head out. It will take us approximately four days to get there. Maybe less depending on what we encounter."

"O-okay then, let's go!" As they moved to exit the village a strange feeling seemed to settle inside of Chojuro. 'Somethings gonna happen. I know it, but the question is, will it be good or bad?' And with that last thought he and Ao took off at high speeds into the trees. Making their way north. Towards Okaizumi.

* * *

**So thats it! I hope you liked it, I'm working on the second chapter, but I dont know when I'll update next. Though I would like to finish this, as Forest Gump once said "Sh*t happens". But I do have the whole story planned out plot wise. Its just putting it on paper (Or computer in this case) thats hard. And by word count, this is 1751 words.**

**Review!**


	2. The house

**So heres the second chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with it, so I might change it. But I really wanted to update this before my birthday. Which is tommorow. So I worked hard to finish this. (In actuality, I had this almost finished, but it was just sitting in Google Dox and I put off working on it for awhile.) And I happened to rename it and when I went looking for this to work on it I couldn't find it and I started freaking out that I deleted it on accident. Luckly I didn't.**

**Anyways, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed because I wanted to get it out soon. So I will replace this with the beta-ed chapter when I get it.**

**Lastly I'm super happy that I got a review on this. It was from **_**sasukeisthebest. **_**Who is a guest. So I would just like to say Thank You! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Its been three days. We've made better time than we hoped, since we didn't have to run against some of the harsh winds. But with the mission going so smoothly, why do I get the feeling that its about to get rough.' After almost three days of constant moving, only stopping for rest, food, and sleep, they are close to Okaizumi. Closer to whatever kind of killer is killing everyone. Close to what might kill themselves if they're not careful.

Their practically non-stop trip would have continued unblemished if it weren't for the fact that Ao had decided to stop, causing Chojuro to stop to and ending their non-stop progress.

"Ao-san is there something wrong?" He asked, slightly confused why they did stop.

"Chojuro, have you noticed?" His face completely serious. Eyes darting around, looking for any sign of an enemy.

"N-noticed what, Ao-san?" Chojuro himself getting nervous from how Ao was acting.

"The wind. It suddenly stopped. Theres no trace of it. And theres leaves piled just under the trees. Not scattered from the wind. Be careful, there could be an enemy nearby." And with that he suddenly started to move forward once again. Leaving Chojuro trailing behind him.

"Y-yes sir!" And with that Chojuro set about following his partner and comrade.

About ten minutes later, rather oddly, the wind just suddenly started back up. After making another quick stop and the use of the Byakugan, to make sure there were no enemies, they started off again for what was like the third time that day towards Okaizumi. 'We must be getting close, to be experiencing Okaizumi's unpredictable wind patterns.' "Ao-san!" And with his name being called he slowed down a little so Chojuro could catch up with him.

After adjusting his speed so he reached Ao faster Chojuro posed his question, "H-how far away do you think we are from Okaizumi?"

"I would say we're a few miles off from Okaizumi. That being said we should make camp for now. It would be bad going into a village where people are dying unprepared. Especially at night. So for now, we should just look for somewhere to rest. And we'll go to Okaizumi tomorrow morning.

"O-okay, I see." Chojuro nodding his head in agreement. He did see the sense in that. At least in daylight they would have a better chance of seeing what's happening.

"I'll go west, you take the east. When you find something or if something happens flare your chakra. As a sensory ninja I'll sense it and I'll come to your location. But whatever you do, don't proceed or move from your location. Wait for me to get there. We don't want it to be some kind of trap and have one ninja on the other side of the forest."

"Okay, you to the west, me to the east. Don't go on without the other. I got that." After repeating what he was supposed to do and Ao confirming it they set off in their respective directions.

'I hope Ao-san is allright... I just have to trust in him, that he will come back safe.' With determination Chojuro continued searching for a safe place for them to rest.

Several minutes later he did see the light in the metaphorical tunnel. Though in this case the light was actual light, and the tunnel was the ending of the tree line. And as he crossed the invisible line the world suddenly got a lot clearer, and he could see. {Sorry for the bad quotes} Literally, you'd be surprised at how much of a difference there is between being surrounded by trees and then entering a clearing.

"Ah-" The sudden change of scenery and lighting catching Chojuro off guard ,making him stumble, and almost fall. But luckily for him he was a ninja, and was able to quickly regain his balance without falling to the ground.

After gathering his wits and bearings he looked at his surrounding. The clearing he was in was relatively big, not super big, but still big. Choujuro, having entered from the south eastern side of the clearing, saw that located in the middle of it there was a medium sized house. He couldn't really discern anything more about its appearance, because he was looking at the back of it and it was at least 400-500 feet away.

Thinking that the house would be a good place to stay, being that with its position they would be able to sense and then see an enemy approaching, Chojuro flared his Chakra slightly. Not too much to alarm Ao or draw attention to himself, but just enough that it would get his attention. After doing so he also made his way back into the forest to wait for Ao, so they wouldn't be out in the open when they met up again.

* * *

**Location: Directly East 10 Kilometers of Chojuro's Location.**

Sensing a sudden influx in Chojuro's Chakra, Ao focused more on where his partner was located. After identifying his whereabouts he set off westward to join his comrade.

* * *

**Location:Unknown**

Though at the same time Ao felt Chojuro's Chakra, another being in the forest felt it too. Waking up from its slumber it only uttered 2 words in its half awake state. "Mommy? Daddy?"

* * *

After a few several tense and silent minutes of waiting Chojuro was starting to get anxious. ''What if something happened to him..? Should I go look for him? But.. He did say stay here..'

Some rustling in the trees caught his attention and he tensed, unconsciously shifting into a defensive stance. Just as whatever was approaching came into sight he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and relinquished the tight grip he had on Hiramekarei. 'Ahh, its just Ao. I was worried for a second there that it would be something else.'

After coming within comfortable talking distance Ao proposed his question, "Chojuro, did you find a place to rest for tonight?"

"A-ah yes, I did. Its a medium sized house in the middle of a clearing up ahead."

"Is it occupied?"

"Uh.. I'm not completely sure. I only saw it from the back. And I didn't get any closer. But there weren't any lights on from what I could see."

"Hmm.. Okay then. We'll check out the house, if its good we'll stay there, but if something comes up, then we're going to have to search for another place, or just sleep in the trees."

"Okay."

And off they went towards the clearing with the house. By the time they got there it was even darker than what it was when they first set off to look for a place to rest for the night. Though they could still see, with the further oncoming darkness it would make it even harder to find a place to sleep if the house didn't turn out well. And from personal experience, Chojuro didn't want to sleep on a tree for long periods of time. Napping was alright, and it wasn't bad if the branches were thick and sturdy. But thick branches were sparse in the trees and they were quite flimsy from being blown from the wind so much. If they weren't careful they would easily break if you shifted the wrong way when sitting on one. And the ground wasn't an option. Other than the trees the forest was empty, no place hide or camouflage yourself. And setting a fire was extremely dangerous, with all the leaves a forest fire could easily break out or give out their location to anyone who happened to be looking in their direction.

So Chojuro sincerely hoped that the house would work out for them. Upon entering the clearing they were greeted by the last few rays of the sun which was almost past the horizon. "There, that is the house that I found."

"I see.. Okay, Chojuro let's go check out the house. But be careful. For all we know, whatever is killing the people could be in that house, so keep your guard up."

* * *

**Didn't quite like the ending, personally. Though one thing to look foward to is in the next chapter, I will introduce, officially, my OC who is important to the plot. But dont worry, its not super centered around her. So you have some plot advancement to look foward to.**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. The name

**So here's chapter 3. I've had probably 3/4s of it done for a few months. And for most of them, its just been siting on my computer. I have a bad habit of not getting on the computer and typing. Once I start typing its not a huge deal, cause I get really into it. But its just getting to the part of typing that is hard. So if you want somewhat constant updates, badger me. Badger me until I snap. PM after PM after PM. Then maybe, we might get a quicker update.**

**I'm actually in the middle of a four hundred page book, I've gone through atleast 100 pages within the past few hours. So you guys are lucky that I pulled my head out of the book to even publish this. (But then again its my fault for not finishing this sooner, so its moot point.)**

**Lastly I am in need of a beta reader. I had one, but then she never responded back, so now I can just hope she's not dead. But if you do offer to be my beta reader, I am warning you now that I probably wont have a "Set in stone" schedule for updating. You'd have to be extremely patient with me, or just be able to put me on back burner, if that makes any sense. But if you badger me a lot, I'm sure the next chapter would come out faster. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they made their way silently to the house they had the chance to take in more of it, compared to the little they saw from the back. Upon closer inspection the house seemed abandoned; windows broken, parts of the wall with holes in it, and it looked like it could fall down at any moment.

'ehh... I hope this place will stay up long enough for us to rest here for tonight.'

Just then they had arrived at the door and cautiously opened it, peering inside, looking for any dangers. The room that they first arrived in was small and bare, with nothing but a window and a door leading to another room. There were also cracks running down the walls and a few holes in the walls that let some air through, making a slight whistling sound every time it passed.

"This must have been the entry way, lets keep going, resting at the first place a person comes to when entering the house isn't a good idea. We'd be spotted the moment an enemy entered." So with Ao's reasonings, they went further into the house.

The next room they encountered was in even worse shape than the previous. The wood that was the walls, was rotting in some places, not to mention the windows. Or what used to be windows, because it seemed as if the windows were either broken or removed, leaving gaping holes in the walls where the glass should have been. The windows, or lack of, let more air enter the room than the one they first entered in, and caused a constant draft that circulated the room which exited out of another 'window.' With all the oddities of the house there were a few things even stranger. Like the big well situated in the middle of the room or the one window that actually had fully intact glass in it on the east wall.

All this was taken in and processed in a second. But what startled them the most was a voice that came from nowhere and seemed to come from everywhere thanks to the draft that was created with the opening of the door. Making them unable to pinpoint where exactly it originated from.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**? POV**

And with the opening of the door, the sole occupant of the house fully woke up after being roused from their sleep by a pulse of foreign energy. "Huh? ...Did someone enter the house?.. But.. They usually don't come at night.."

'Why would people be here now?' While waiting, the unknown person could hear the strangers making their way towards the room that they currently occupied. Gathering their courage they peeked over the object they were leaning against and was surprised to see two new, and oddly dressed people enter the room. Letting in a light gust of air that swirled around the room. Deciding now was as any of a good time to speak the soon to be speaker said the first sentence that would start a series of changes throughout the lives of the ones in the room.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Both Chojuro and Ao were set on edge, all their sense stretching out to their fullest trying to pinpoint the first sign of danger, should it show itself.

Chojuro, who had happened to look towards the center of the room and noticed a pair of green brown, hazel eyes peeking over the well. Having finally found the origin of the unknown voice he quickly got his partner's attention and motioned to the center of the room and incidentally, the eyes. "Ao-san, over there."

Having successfully gotten his partners attention both parties were at a standpoint, neither one budging. Neither falling back or advancing forward. Chojuro, acting on instinct, decided to speak up, "H-hello? Could you please come out? We don't mean any harm."

The owner of the mysterious eyes seemed to hesitate before standing up and moving to the side of the well, so Ao and Chojuro could see them.

After seeing their assailant was merely a young child, they lowered their guards, somewhat. Ao not as much as Chojuro, having grown up in the bloody mist; and knowing what strength even a small kid could have.

Chojuro, kneeling down so he was at eye level, tried to meet the recently discovered girl's eyes. But it was to no avail, seeing as she hid them behind a blanket she was holding, only peeking out slightly from behind its cover.

He spoke softly to the girl to try and calm her, "Hey don't worry, the big guy behind me might look scary, but he's actually really nice." he tried to reassure her, having seen her eyes dart past him and onto Ao.

After staring at Ao one last time the girl turned her gaze onto Chojuro. After sizing him up, her body openly loosened. Lowering her blanket slightly, she finally spoke, her voice noticeably different with not wind distorting it. "Why are you here? Are you thirsty?" Slightly cocking her head to the side when she asked her questions.

"Uh, no. We just came in here for a place to stay for the night. We thought this house was deserted and were rather surprised when we found you. Sorry if we scared you."

Ao, the whole time Chojuro was talking, sized up the girl. Taking time to notice the small details about her. On the surface she seemed to be an ordinary girl. But as a trained ninja he noticed her thin, scrawny stature. Giving him reason to believe noticed that she had been living alone for at least a few months. And judging from that he couldn't sense anyone else in the house, he predicted that his assumption was true. Complemented with her ragged appearance and her unruly dark brown hair, those facts served only to further his assumption.

The girl, lowering her blanket even more, curiously started at the boy in front of her, "So you don't want any water? Then why are you here? Why don't you just go to the village to sleep?"

Chojuro, hesitating on how much to tell her, looked up to Ao for his input.

"As of now, an outbreak of unusual and unsolvable deaths has occurred in Okaizumi. We were sent to investigate them. But without knowing the cause, it would be foolish to just enter the village and risk our lives."

The girl flinching at his harsh voice and unwavering stare mumbled, "People are dying?" Getting a foggy look in her eyes as if remembering something, but then she seemed to snap out of it and looked up at Ao, eyes filled with childish curiosity and asked, "But if theres already a big chance of you dying, then what difference does it make if you sleep there or not?

Ao was slightly, but not visibly, taken aback on how a child could talk so easily about death. But then passed it off as a child's ignorance and evenly replied, "If we were to die, then at least we would go in peace knowing we could do nothing else than to die of a foolish mistake."

The girl, thinking upon the answer seemed to have seen reason in his response, and happily proposed a different idea. "Then why don't you stay here?"

"W-we couldn't impose on you like that, and you probably wouldn't want us here anyways"

"No, you guys just have to stay now," She said looking up with a smile, "Come on, it will be fun! And didn't you say thats why you came here in the first place?" Tilting her head curiously.

"U-uh, well that is true.." Chojuro was slightly taken aback by the girls enthusiasm, especially to two strangers that just walked into her house.

Ao, taking charge announced, "We didn't come here for fun. We came here on a mission, and we can't afford to dawdle while there are lives at stake."

Hearing that, the girl deflated, "O-oh, I guess that makes sense. B-but still, you guys can stay here if you want.."

Ao not hesitating in the slightest replied, "What about your parents? Where are they?"

The girl deflated even more, giving her the appearance of a wilted flower, "M-my momma and papa.. They've been gone for awhile now.." The girl said it evenly and without any stumbling. As if she had already come to terms with it.

A brief- and awkward-silence fell over the three sole occupants of the house. Chojuro broke it, hoping that the sinking feeling he had was wrong, "Well maybe they'll come back someday?" He tried to say it in a positive way, but ended up failing, making it come out like a question.

The girl got a wistful and far away look on her face, "Yeah.. Maybe.." The bad feeling proved to be true for Chojuro, the girls parents were most likely dead, and it was likely that she had been living by herself ever since.

Breaking out of her reverie, the girl once again put a smile on her face and looked up towards the two strangers. "Now that that's settled, you can stay here right?" Giving them the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

Under normal circumstances, Ao would have refused, or at least put up more of a fight. But they did need a place to stay and the girl didn't look like she could be a danger to them at the moment (Though he wasn't ready to completely dismiss her as a threat). Coupled with the fact that those eyes irritatingly enough reminded him of a certain Mizukage.

_/~~~~Flash Back~~~~/_

"_Ne~ Come on Ao~ Please? For me?"_

"_No! I am a trained ninja, not some messenger boy to be sent out to do simple errands!"_

"_Aww, come on Ao, don't be such a party pooper. You know you want to~" Pouting she gave him the puppy dog eyes while batting her eyelashes._

"_Neghh.."_

_/~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~/_

Needless to say, he was sent out on her orders to go buy some dangos, snacks, and chocolate and other.. unmentionables. It wasn't the first time, and to his distaste, not the last either. Just thinking of 'that woman' and her childish ways got him riled up and raised his blood pressure.

After a minute he finally conceded, "Fine, but no promises that we'll come back tomorrow."

Upon hearing that, the girl's face lit up like a light, with happiness, probably more than she had in awhile.

"Okay! I think theres some pillows and blankets in the closet!" Running off to get the aforementioned items, leaving her two guests all alone in the room.

Chojuro and Ao were left in silence once again, with Chojuro breaking it, "She seems really lonely.. A-at least thats the feeling I get from her."

"That may be, but we cannot do anything about it. It be best for you if you remembered that fact. We're only here to get rid of the problem in Okaizumi, then its back to Kirigakure." Though his words were harsh, Ao was really only trying to help. Probably. Maybe.. So its a possibility, but its only pure speculation. So we'll just go with a yes.

Thinking over what Ao said Chojuro responded in kind, "But even so, I want to try to help her, even if its just by a little bit."

Before Ao could refute Chojuro, the girl came back in arms full with two large blankets, a bed roll, and two fluffy pillows. Her hair was a little ruffled, and there was a head shaped imprint in one of the pillows, meaning that she had either tripped and landed on the pillow, or that all of the stuff was on a high shelf and that they all fell on top of her when she tried getting them down. But that was a mystery that they would never know the answer to.

Just as she was laying out the bed rolls (With Chojuro offering to help) Ao spoke up, "One thing. Before we stay here, I want to know one thing. What's your name?"

"Hmm? I'm Kasumi."

* * *

**Yay! The name has finally been officially revealed! Though if you were shap enough to catch on, her name is mentioned in the summary.**

**You can review if you want, though I would rather you PM me like crazy so I get my lazy but to the keyboard to type. I do enjoy writing this story, but like many other teens in this day and age, I suffer from lazyness. **

**Bye!**


End file.
